A Gundam Wing Survey
by IceDragon432
Summary: this is my first fic (it was the result of writers' block) please no flames read and review
1. A Gundam Wing Survey

THE G-BOYZ SURVEY  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing and if I did Heero and Duo would be MINE all MINE!!!!!!! but they're not *sniffles* so please don't sue me cuz I don't got ne money wutsoeva.but newayz read and enjoy da fic.  
  
Me: Hello! and welcome to my interview wit da G-boys. Now lets meet da boys Heero?  
  
Heero: *deathglare*Hn...........  
  
Me: um......... ok Duo?  
  
Duo: Hiya *waves non-stop*  
  
Me: Ok Duo datz enough  
  
Duo: awwwww *pouts*  
  
Me: newayz..........Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ............................................................................ ........……………………  
  
Me: Trowa please say something *puppy face*  
  
Trowa: Fine....Hello......  
  
Me: Thank you*smiles*...............Quatre  
  
1 Quatre: present  
  
2 Me: you're supposed to say hello but its ok  
  
Quatre:ok  
  
Me: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Weak Onna!!!! why am I here? this is INJUSTICE!!!!!!  
  
Me: you are here for reason and one reason only and dat is to answer this survey ok?  
  
Wufei: *mutters*weak onna  
  
Me: wut was dat?  
  
Wufei: nothing  
  
Me: newayz on to the survey. Question 1 this is for Heero. Heero, when are you ever going to kill dat bitch relena?  
  
Heero: soon I hope *sighs*  
  
Relena:HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs away*  
  
Me: wut?!? how'd she get here?!? Quatre?  
  
Quatre: wut?  
  
Me: did you invite relena?!?  
  
Quatre: yea why?  
  
Me: well, one thing Heero and I hate her, second im going to end up killing' her, and third I might write a fic bout you and it wont be pretty  
  
Quatre: im sorry *starts crying*  
  
Me: oh well *pulls out a 9mm and shoots relena in da head*  
  
Heero: thanks  
  
Me: Next question: Quatre, wuts wit da pink shirts?  
  
Quatre: try growing up wit 29 sisters and them making you wear pink all da time  
  
Me: well cant you wear different colors now?  
  
Quatre: I do  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Quatre: Yea  
  
Me: *scratches head*How come I never see you wear 'em ?  
  
Quatre: Well, um........I don't wear them a lot  
  
Me: Next Question: Wufei, how come you're always ranting bout justice and  
  
Nataku?  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!! wut a stupid question? I will not answer a question from weak onnas!!!!!!  
  
Me: If you will not answer the question then I'll have the chibis come and tickle you  
  
Wufei: you wouldn't dare!!!!!  
  
Me: wouldn't I? chibis!!!!!!  
  
The Chibis: yes  
  
Me: make 'im answer the question  
  
Chibi Heero: Mission: Accepted  
  
Chibi Duo: Sure  
  
Chibi Trowa: ....……..*Chibi Duo smacks Chibi Trowa*..……….sure.......................  
  
Chibi Wufei: sure  
  
Chibi Quatre: no i don't think I should *goes ZERO* DIE!!!! Wufei *insane laugh*  
  
Wufei: *thinking* Uh-oh  
  
*The Chibis begin tickling Wufei non-stop*  
  
Wufei: *laughing*I'll talk just get 'em to stop tickling me  
  
Me: alright chibis you can stop*the chibis stop*  
  
Wufei: I say Nataku because that is wut my wife called herself before she died. I say injustice to a lot of things because I'm a member of a clan that whose main ideas were justice and righteousness.  
  
All except Wufei: 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Me: Next question: Duo, wut do you have in your braid?  
  
Duo: hmmmmm............lets see um............lock picks, um..............that's bout it  
  
Me: ok next question: Trowa, Why are you always so silent?  
  
Trowa: .....................*thinks*should I answer this? why not?*stops thinking* because i have a right to be silent just like people have a right to be noisy  
  
Me: I never thought of that but wut if someone asked you a question and if you're silent no one would be able to tell wut you want or need  
  
Trowa: ............................................................................ ......................  
  
Me: ok i'll drop it. next question: this question had always appeared in my mind and I'm curious but wut is your favorite OZ mobile suit?  
  
Heero: *deathglare* I'd say a Taurus because they put up more of a challenge  
  
Duo: I don't know they're all the same  
  
Trowa: ............. I'll have to agree with Duo  
  
Quatre: same here  
  
Wufei: I'll have to agree with Heero  
  
Me: I'd say the black Taurus cuz its the coolest looking one *smiles*^_^  
  
Heero: *rolls eyes*  
  
Me: wut?  
  
Heero: nothing  
  
Me: did I miss something?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I don't think so  
  
Me: o ok. Next question: why are you guys wearing the same outfits over and over again?  
  
Heero: *deathglare* cuz I feel like it and I do wear other outfits*mutters*KISAMA  
  
Duo: because they're comfortable  
  
Trowa:...................................................................... ..........................  
  
Quatre: *blushes* don't know. I never stopped to think about it  
  
Wufei: I don't like wearing anything else  
  
Me: 0o0o0o0o0o0o0 ok  
  
Quatre: *yawns*  
  
Duo: im bored  
  
Me: ditto  
  
Heero: is this survey done?  
  
Me: yes *sighs* I cant think of any more questions  
  
Trowa: didn't think of writing them down ahead of time  
  
Me: uh no  
  
Trowa: ......................................................... im leaving now bye*leaves*  
  
Me: well I guess you guys can leave now  
  
Heero: Thank you. Sayonara! *leaves*  
  
Wufei: *leaves*  
  
Me: *grabs Wufei by the shirt* aren't you going to say good-bye?  
  
Wufei: fine! bye *leaves*  
  
Quatre: *whistles*  
  
Me: you can leave Quatre  
  
Quatre: im in no hurry  
  
Me: ok. Duo, you leaving?  
  
Duo: yea bye *leaves*  
  
Me: *yawns* im going to leave now byes*leaves*  
  
Quatre: I guess I will too *leaves*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: wutcha think of my 1st fic?  
  
Wufei: it was boring and stupid!!!!  
  
Me: I wasn't asking you I was asking da readers  
  
Duo: it was interesting'!!!!  
  
Me: now that you read the fic please review 


	2. The Madness Continues

The Madness Continues  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and Dear G-boys by SailorTriforce ( so both don't sue please!!!!). If Gundam Wing was mine I'd own Heero and Duo!!!!!! but *sniffles* they're not.  
  
Me: Welcome back to my domain!! I have some more questions from Heather AKA The Insane Gothic :  
  
Hiya Holly and G-Boyz,  
  
Trowa and Wufei first off say I love you guys and will one of you go out w/ me?  
  
Heero um…….. an't you kill the ppl on the list *hands heero a list*  
  
Duo teach me ur hyper wayz  
  
Quatre teach me how to play the violin or make a gundam!  
  
Heather A.K.A. The Insane Gothic  
  
Trowa: *thinking* wut should I say?? *stops thinking* I'm loved!!!!!! *jumps around the room*  
  
1 Everyone besides Trowa and Duo: *stares at Duo*  
  
Duo: what? I gave him a little sugar that's all  
  
Me: right  
  
Trowa: *stops jumping*why the hell was I doing that for?  
  
Wufei: are you weak?  
  
Heero: *looks at list* Mission: Accepted  
  
Duo: well, first you must eat a bag full of sugar and wait fort the sugar to kick in. Next, start jumpimg around the room screaming.(this drives everyone nuts)  
  
Quatre: well, I had to take lessons for about 5 years to play as good as I can. To make a Gundam you only need to follow the directions on the blueprint and have enough Gundanimum alloy.^_^  
  
Me: how can you get some Gundanium alloy so I can make one too?  
  
Quatre: you can buy some  
  
Me: 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ok  
  
Wufei:*snores*  
  
Me: Wake up!!!!!! *shakes Wufei*  
  
Wufei: what?  
  
Me: you fell asleep  
  
Heero: do you have any more questions?  
  
Me: no why?  
  
Heero: I have a mission to do  
  
Me: ok bye  
  
Heero: *leaves*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Phew! Another chapter done but not many questions though *sad face*  
  
Heero: maybe you could ask them to send you questions  
  
Me: do you think they would? Well, please review and if you want send some questions 


End file.
